


От заката до рассвета

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kроссовер с Shingeki no Kyojin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От заката до рассвета

Хиджиката сделал сальто и приземлился на крышу в стороне от скопления гигантов. Шевельнул запястьем, и оба троса тут же втянулись с тихим щелчком. Хиджиката убрал меч в ножны и посмотрел на широкий пластиковый браслет, охватывавший правое запястье. Этот браслет был важнейшей частью всего УПМ. Он считывал сигналы прямо из мозга и управлял тросами и баллонами со сжатым газом. А ещё информировал о физическом состоянии владельца, о курсе акций на Бирже Эдо и о погоде на завтра. Его можно было использовать в качестве рации, PSP и видеопроигрывателя – как он работает и нахрена всё это нужно, Хиджиката не представлял. Изобретатель УПМ, Гэнгай, был официально признанным гением, и – уже неофициально – маразматиком.  
Посмотрев на экран браслета, Хиджиката узнал, что его пульс и давление в полной норме, что газа в баллонах осталось больше половины, что акции «Sony» опять упали, и что его организму критически не хватает сои. Проигнорировав всю эту бессмысленную информацию, он поднёс браслет ко рту и негромко приказал:  
– Возвращаемся.  
– Эй, что случилось?  
Гинтоки приземлился рядом, немного проехался по скользкому шиферу и присел на корточки.  
– Ничего. Отступаем.  
– Рано ещё!  
Кагура запрыгнула на соседнюю крышу так резко, что осколки шифера разлетелись из-под её ног. Ближайший гигант повернул голову на шум, но Сого срубил его, почти не глядя, и прыгнул на крышу рядом с Кагурой.  
– Хиджиката-сан, мы с Чайной легко перебьём этих задохликов.  
– Вот именно, – кивнула Кагура. – Мы с Гин-чаном легко тут управимся, а вы возвращайтесь, если так хочется.  
Сого за её плечом помрачнел.  
– Вы знаете, что такое «приказ»? – поинтересовался Хиджиката. – Прочитать вам лекцию?  
Кагура фыркнула и закинула зонтик за спину.  
– Гин-чан?  
– Идите первыми, – сказал Хиджиката сухо. – Мы прикроем.  
Кагура поддёрнула шарф, прикрывая нижнюю часть лица, оттолкнулась от крыши и взвилась в воздух. Сого поспешил следом.  
– Нам точно нужно отступать? – спросил Гинтоки. – Их, не так уж много, я быстро управлюсь.  
Хиджикате захотелось его пнуть.  
– Если бы я собирался их перебить, то уже сделал бы это. Или послал Сого и Кагуру разобраться, а сам устроился бы с попкорном. В наши задачи не входит уничтожение гигантов на этой территории, только разведка. И меня достало, что я должен объяснять тебе свои распоряжения, Йорозуя.  
– Какие мы строгие, – протянул Гинтоки.  
Он смотрел снизу вверх, щурясь от солнца, и улыбался так беспечно, что невозможно было на него злиться. Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и всё-таки его пнул.  
Ублюдок пошатнулся, потерял равновесие и кубарем покатился с крыши. Искреннее изумление на его лице немного улучшило настроение Хиджикаты.

Они устроили штаб в офисном центре – самом высоком здании города. Всю предыдущую неделю их путь лежал исключительно через мелкие деревеньки, где трудно было сражаться и негде прятаться, здесь же они устроились с комфортом. В местном супермаркете хватало консервов, городской водопровод работал, только электричества не было – тупые гиганты обрушили линии электропередач.  
Будь у них больше людей, можно было бы устроить здесь постоянный штаб и посылать отряды на зачистку территории. Даже нынешним составом они могли бы постепенно освободить город от гигантов. Если бы это было их целью.  
Кондо-сан в наброшенном на плечи кителе сидел за столом в кабинете менеджера и хмуро разглядывал карту. Один глаз у него заплыл, губа припухла. Хиджикате не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы знать – так командира отделали отнюдь не враги.  
– Не лезли бы вы к Шимуре, – сказал он недовольно. – Разве…  
Он собирался сказать «разве связи внутри отряда допустимы», но этот вопрос можно было бы адресовать и ему самому.  
– Разве сейчас время для этого? – исправился Хиджиката.  
– Не говори так, Тоши! Для любви всегда есть время!  
Хиджиката только закатил глаза. Будь его воля, он бы вообще не брал Шимуру в отряд. В бою она была полезна, но её мерзкий характер это не искупало. А в тот день, когда она решила побаловать всех своей стряпнёй, отряд понёс потери большие, чем после схватки с гигантами. Не женщина, а ходячая катастрофа. Если бы гиганты жрали хоть что-то, кроме людей, Хиджиката скормил бы им тамагояки, приготовленные Шимурой. А потом с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за их мучительной смертью.  
Судя по мечтательному виду, Кондо-сан тоже думал о чём-то приятном. Правда, он взял себя в руки довольно быстро.  
– Я позвал тебя по делу, – он постучал пальцем по карте. – Мы собрали достаточно сведений о том, что творится в округе, и пора двигаться дальше. Я наметил три возможных маршрута – что скажешь?

Когда Хиджиката вышел из кабинета, был уже вечер. Круглое багровое солнце садилось в перистые облака прямо над стеной Датэ. Хиджиката остановился у окна, достал сигареты, но так и не закурил, думая о предстоящей задаче.  
Сотню лет назад случилось невероятное – инопланетяне вышли на контакт с Землёй. Они не пытались захватить ресурсы, не проводили ужасные опыты, не грозили войной, наоборот: мудрые, миролюбивые, щедрые – для людей того времени они стали кем-то вроде старших братьев.  
Инопланетяне поделились с людьми своими знаниями, высокими технологиями, продвинутой медициной и наукой. Тогда, должно быть, казалось, что пришёл Золотой Век.  
Но он не продлился долго. Неизвестно, как это случилось, по чьей вине или небрежности, но на Землю проникли гиганты. Эта раса, наводившая ужас на весь космос, была способна уничтожать целые планеты. Настоящие чудовища, они пожирали всё живое, но при этом как будто не испытывали голода. Они не размножались, но и не старились, и их было невозможно убить. Инопланетяне бежали в страхе и обрушили за собой Терминал, заперев на Земле людей и гигантов. Человечеству не повезло со старшими братьями.  
Страна Самураев оборонялась как могла, но всё было бесполезно. Бронетехника, тяжёлая артиллерия, бомбардировки – для гигантов это были не более чем комариные укусы. Страну спасло островное расположение.  
Гиганты не могли преодолеть водную преграду, и всё население Страны Самураев, сократившееся более чем наполовину, сосредоточилось на острове Хонсю. Здесь были возведены три линии обороны, три стены: стометровая стена Датэ вдоль всей береговой линии, стотридцатиметровая стена Ода вокруг центральных областей и стопятидесятиметровая стена Токугава вокруг Эдо. Страна Самураев стала по-настоящему закрытой страной.  
Так прошли десятилетия мирной жизни, выросли поколения детей, которые никогда не бывали за пределами Хонсю, а гигантов видели только в фильмах вроде «Гигант Кинг» или «Якудза против Гиганта». В детстве Хиджиката засмотрел их до дыр. На моменте, когда Джо-аники эффектным жестом убирал свой верный танто за пояс и говорил: «Это Страна Самураев, сынок», его всегда пробивало на слезу.  
Поэтому, повзрослев, Хиджиката пошёл учиться в государственное додзё, закончил его в числе лучших и поступил в Шинсенгуми, элитный отряд, охранявший сёгуна. Шли годы, он сражался с террористами-Джои, ходил на «Якудза против Гиганта. Реванш», ссорился с нахальным боссом Йорозуи, выпивал по выходным с ним же и искренне считал свою жизнь настоящей. Но он ошибался.  
Настоящая жизнь началась пять лет назад, когда гиганты каким-то образом переправились через пролив, а огромный Одноглазый Гигант разрушил стену Датэ. Люди, привыкшие к мирной жизни за стеной, ничего не смогли им противопоставить. Сотни тысяч погибли, вся территория от стены Датэ до стены Ода была потеряна – казалось, что человечеству нет спасения. Тогда-то старик Гэнгай и создал Устройство Пространственного Маневрирования – УПМ – снаряжение, позволившее людям сражаться с гигантами.  
И они сражались. Хиджиката до сих пор с болью вспоминал оборону Осаки. Это случилось меньше года назад – Одноглазый Гигант появился снова и разрушил ворота в стене Ода. Гиганты хлынули в город, и только Шинсенгуми могли им противостоять. Они держались несколько часов, жертвуя своими жизнями, чтобы население успело эвакуироваться. Из трёхсот бойцов выжила едва ли половина. Но даже ценой таких потерь вряд ли они смогли бы удержать город, если бы не Гинтоки.  
Да, всё дело было в Гинтоки. Он всегда оказывался в нужном месте, всегда был в центре внимания – чёртов героический идиот. И именно из-за Гинтоки они оказались втянуты в этот рискованный и, по правде говоря, сомнительный квест. 

Хиджиката потёр глаза, выныривая из воспоминаний, хмуро посмотрел на нераспечатанную пачку сигарет, потом сунул её в карман и пошёл искать Гинтоки.  
В комнате, отведённой для Йорозуи, обнаружился только Шинпачи, читавший какую-то книжку.  
– Заместитель командующего! – Шинпачи вскочил и вытянулся во фрунт. Из всей Йорозуи он единственный усвоил правила поведения в отряде.  
– Что читаешь? – рассеянно спросил Хиджиката.  
Шинпачи залился румянцем.  
– О, это удивительная книга, которую мне повезло найти во время вылазки! Настоящий раритет.  
– Порножурнал?  
– Нет, что вы!  
Хиджиката присмотрелся к обложке.  
– «Олл старс». Это ещё что?  
– Пятистраничное интервью с Оцу-чан… – очкарик зажмурился и прижал журнал к груди. – С фотосессией…  
В прежние времена Хиджиката устроил бы рядовому, вздумавшему читать журнальчики до отбоя, весёлую жизнь. Сейчас он только фыркнул и спросил:  
– Где Саката?  
Шинпачи моргнул, не отводя взгляда от обложки.  
– А… полагаю, в общей комнате.  
В общей комнате собрался весь их небольшой отряд, за исключением часовых. Ямазаки и Тэцуноске, вооружившись точильными камнями, приводили в порядок мечи. Отае и Кьюбей, вдвоём втиснувшись в одно кресло, о чём-то шептались. Саччан с аппетитом подъедала натто. Сого и Кагура играли в дартс у дальней стены. Гинтоки здесь не было.  
Хиджиката вернулся в коридор и направился на крышу. 

Конечно же Гинтоки был там – лежал, закинув ногу на ногу и подложив свёрнутый китель под голову.  
– А, Хиджиката-кун, – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. – Хорошо, что ты пришёл. Смотри, какой красивый закат.  
Хиджиката сел рядом с ним, достал сигареты и с наслаждением закурил.  
– Не знал, что ты любишь смотреть на небо.  
– Время от времени нужно остановиться и посмотреть вокруг, чтобы понять: даже в нашей жизни есть место для чего-то прекрасного.  
– Да ты романтик.  
– Это слова сэнсея.  
Сэнсея… Хиджиката с досадой прикусил фильтр. Сэнсей Гинтоки, Ишида Шоё – таинственный ублюдок, придумавший нестандартный способ борьбы с гигантами. Вместо того чтобы поделиться им с человечеством, Шоё наделил своих учеников странной силой, а потом попросту исчез, похоронив все свои тайны. Или не все. Чтобы выяснить это, их отряд и двигался сейчас через полстраны, в Хиросиму.  
Солнце наполовину скрылось за стеной Датэ, из-за облаков его контур казался размытым и колеблющимся – словно свеча, прикрытая огромной ладонью. Где-то там, у самой стены и находилась их цель – дом Шоё.  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым и сказал совсем не то, о чём сейчас думал:  
– Кагура на тебя запала.  
– Ерунда, – Гинтоки зевнул. – Она же ещё ребёнок, а я отцовская фигура и всё такое. Это нормально.  
– Вот только ты ей не отец. Да и она давно не ребёнок, ей же уже восемнадцать.  
– Девятнадцать.  
– Тем более.  
– Говорю же, это пройдёт. Скоро она переключится на Окиту-куна, вот увидишь.  
– Хорошо бы. Потому что мне любовные треугольники в отряде не нужны.  
Гинтоки наконец приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на Хиджикату.  
– Ты смотрел «Гандам Зета»?  
– Что? Нет, не смотрел.  
– А зря, – Гинтоки наставительно поднял кверху палец. – Там хорошо показано поведение людей на войне. Когда человек понимает, что в любой момент может умереть, он начинает искать удовольствия, чтобы попробовать всё и в минуту смерти ни о чём не жалеть.  
– Не знал, что «Гандам» – хентайное аниме, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что у нас тут кипят страсти похлеще, чем в какой-нибудь дораме. – Гинтоки начал загибать пальцы: – Окита-кун страдает по Кагуре, Кагура по мне, горилла...  
– Эй!  
– …командир страдает по Отае, а та что-то мутит с Кьюбей, Шинпачи страдает по живой и очень непритязательной девушке, а Тэцу-кун – по суровому замкому…  
Последнее слово он растянул с отвратительной интонацией, прекрасно зная, что Хиджикату это бесит.  
– Заткнись.  
– Может, ты просто ревнуешь, зам-ком?  
– Кого? Тебя, что ли?  
– Разве нет? – Гинтоки потянулся всем телом и продолжил, издевательски ухмыляясь: – У тебя же на лице всё написано. Так и зыркаешь глазами, а сам мечтаешь запереть меня где-нибудь в подвале и никогда не выпускать.  
– Если я о чём и мечтаю, так это о кляпе, чтобы заткнуть тебя.  
– О, какие фантазии. Замком любит грязные игры? – Гинтоки подмигнул. – Со связыванием?  
Хиджиката отбросил сигарету, выдохнул дым в сторону, а потом наклонился, придержал Гинтоки за волосы и поцеловал.  
В отсутствие кляпа это был самый надёжный способ заткнуть его и, пожалуй, самый приятный.  
Мягкие губы раскрылись навстречу, Гинтоки довольно выдохнул ему в рот, обнял за шею, заставляя наклониться ещё ниже, почти заваливая на себя. Другую руку он просунул Хиджикате под китель, погладил по спине.  
– Подожди… – отрываться от его губ было почти больно. Хиджиката моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд… на глазах Гинтоки, потемневших, с искоркой смеха в глубине… на его влажных губах… и сказал, восхищаясь собственной силой воли: – Нужно запереть выход на крышу.  
– Да ладно, кто сюда сунется, – Гинтоки слегка надавил ему на затылок, прижался губами к губам, шепнул: – Ведь здесь страшный и ужасный замком.  
– Заткнись!  
Гинтоки просунул язык ему в рот, втягивая в поцелуй, его рука тем временем проникла под рубашку и выписывала круги по голой коже. Он словно обволакивал собой, присасывался пиявкой, вживлялся, как имплантат, затягивал водоворотом, не оставляя ни шанса на спасение. «Да плевать», – малодушно решил Хиджиката.  
Он поцеловал Гинтоки в висок, зарылся лицом в мягкие кудри, вдыхая едва уловимый сладкий запах шампуня. Гинтоки водил губами по его шее, часто выдыхал, щекоча кожу, тёрся о него всем телом. Горячий, наглый, такой расслабленный, как будто они были в номере «Оэдо-Хотел», а не на крыше пустого здания посреди вымершего, захваченного гигантами города.  
– Придурок, – пробормотал Хиджиката невнятно. Гинтоки укусил его за ключицу и тут же засмеялся. Придурок.  
Они перекатились, освобождая друг друга от одежды, насколько позволяли ремешки амуниции. Пальцы Гинтоки уже забрались за пояс форменных брюк Хиджикаты, а сам Хиджиката распахнул на нём рубашку так, чтобы обнажить соски. Дыхание сбивалось, сердце колотилось как бешеное, от возбуждения темнело в глазах, и ничто сейчас не смогло бы их остановить.  
– Я извиняюсь.  
Хиджиката и Гинтоки отпрянули друг от друга и уставились на Зензо, который стоял, привалившись к ограждению, и рассматривал их с равнодушным видом.  
– Заместитель командующего, – голос Зензо звучал ровно, и Хиджиката мог только порадоваться, что не видит его глаз под густой чёлкой. – Докладываю.  
– Э… да, – Хиджиката кое-как оправил одежду, стараясь при этом загородить Гинтоки спиной. – Я слушаю.  
– Огромное количество гигантов движется в нашу сторону, – скучающе сообщил Зензо. – Я бы предположил, что там собрались все гиганты из города и окрестностей. Их около сотни. 

– Как будто они узнали, где мы прячемся, – сказала Кьюбей.  
– Или кто-то сообщил им, – добавил Сого.  
– Разве такое возможно?  
– Окита-кун прав, – Шимура нехорошо прищурилась. – Это ведь не в первый раз.  
Она намекала на бой с Хохочущим Гигантом. Точнее, на бойню.  
– Обсудим это позднее, – сказал Кондо-сан.  
Уже то, что он решился перебить свою даму сердца, указывало на серьёзность ситуации.  
– Офигеть, – сказал Гинтоки. – Похоже, они сильно проголодались.  
Хиджиката даже не стал его одёргивать за глупые шутки. Гигантов действительно было много. Они двигались сразу с нескольких сторон, шли плотным строем, окружая здание. Ещё несколько кварталов, и их ряды сомкнулись бы, отрезав пути к отступлению.  
– Мы можем отсидеться здесь, – подал голос Ямазаки. – Провизии хватит…  
Кондо-сан покачал головой.  
– Наша задача – продвигаться вперёд. Мы задержались, чтобы разведать дальнейшую дорогу, но если позволить им запереть нас здесь, кто знает, когда мы сможем выбраться.  
Он выпрямился, повернулся к бойцам, расправив плечи. Хиджиката, наверное, должен был почувствовать прилив гордости, но он и так всегда знал, каков Кондо-сан на самом деле. Потому он и выбрал его много лет назад.  
– Отступаем на южные окраины, держим связь через браслеты. Разбейтесь по двое, прикрывайте друг друга, в затяжные схватки не вступать. Наша задача – выбраться отсюда живыми. – Кондо-сан внимательно всех оглядел: – Это понятно?  
Ямазаки и Тэцуноске чётко гаркнули: «Есть!», остальные только кивнули. Никакого представления о дисциплине.  
– Тогда, Сого и Кагура, вы идёте первыми.  
– Пошли, – Кагура махнула Сого, потом оглянулась через плечо: – Гин-чан?  
– Да всё в порядке, – беззаботно улыбнулся Гинтоки.  
Кагура ещё раз глянула на него, а потом спрыгнула с крыши вслед за Сого.  
– Я пойду с Шин-чаном, – сказала Шимура.  
Забавно было наблюдать, как у Кондо-сана и Кьюбей одинаково вытянулись лица.  
Зензо и Сарутоби пошли следующими. Очкастая пыталась облапать Гинтоки на прощание, и тот даже немного позволил. Хиджиката отвернулся, глядя на темнеющий горизонт, Зензо – тоже. Кондо-сан и Кьюбей взяли в пары Тэцуноске и Ямазаки.  
– Мы пойдём последними и прикроем вас, – сказал им Хиджиката на прощание.  
Кондо-сан только кивнул. Это была обычная стратегия: самые сильные пары шли первыми и последними, а опытные бойцы прикрывали новичков – благодаря этому за всё время пути от стены Ода они не потеряли ни одного человека. Хиджиката надеялся, что так будет и дальше.  
– Ну что, – Гинтоки потянулся всем телом, с наслаждением разминая плечи, – наша очередь.  
Едва видимое над краем стены солнце подсвечивало его кудри алым, и Хиджикате вдруг захотелось обнять его, поцеловать, почувствовать тепло его дыхания, но это было глупо, и он только кивнул.  
Гинтоки пробежал по крыше, прыгнул, взвился в воздух и ухнул вниз, на ходу выкидывая тросы, цепляясь за ограждение на крыше ближайшего дома. Хиджиката тоже подошёл к краю, глянул вниз, выбирая следующую цель, потом вперёд, туда, где между мерно шагающими рядами гигантов ещё оставался просвет, и прыгнул.  
Последний луч солнца мигнул из-за стены, словно на прощанье.

Встречный ветер бил по глазам, заставляя щуриться. Гинтоки долго ныл, что к снаряжению не выдают ещё и мотоциклетные очки, даже пытался носить свои, пока не побывал в первом бою. Очки защищали глаза, но ограничивали боковое зрение, а это легко могло стоить жизни. Вот и сейчас, Хиджиката заметил какой-то промельк на самой границе зрения, и тут же перецепился за оконный проём, уходя вбок. Огромная лапища сомкнулась в кулак в том месте, где он только что находился. Гигант остановился, тупо разглядывая пустую ладонь, и Гинтоки срезал его одним ударом. Туша рухнула на землю, а Гинтоки пронёсся мимо, подмигнул на лету:  
– Догоняй!  
Идиот, вечно он относился к бою, как к развлечению.  
Хиджиката оттолкнулся от крыши, взмыл в воздух, трос дёрнул его вперёд, задавая направление. Он сгруппировался, кувыркнулся над топтавшимся посреди улицы гигантом и полоснул мечом по шее, сразу под затылком – единственному слабому месту у этих тварей. Гигант завалился на бок, а Хиджиката понёсся дальше. Им нужно было успеть проскочить между гигантами до того, как те сомкнут ряды.  
Конечно же, они не успели.  
Кондо-сан и Тэцуноске обнаружились на крыше десятиэтажки. Хиджиката спрыгнул, отцепил тросы и подошёл к ним.  
– Плохо дело, – Кондо-сан даже не обернулся, напряжённо глядя вперёд.  
Да уж, там было на что посмотреть.  
В темноте покачивались ещё более тёмные тени. На фоне синего ночного неба ясно проступали круглые головы и покатые плечи – гиганты были повсюду.  
– М-да, – сказал Гинтоки сзади, – нас здесь мигом сцапают.  
Перед ними простирался спальный район, застроенный невысокими домами в пять, максимум десять этажей – большинству гигантов они приходились на уровень груди или глаз. Пробираться по крышам значило стать лёгкой добычей. Пытаться лавировать между гигантами тоже было опасно – слишком много их собралось на узких улицах.  
– Остальные успели, – сказал Кондо-сан. – Надо подумать, как быть нам.  
– Да всё же просто, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Что-то в его ленивом голосе, в равнодушном тоне подсказало Хиджикате, что сейчас произойдёт.  
– Нет, идиот!  
Гинтоки разбежался и спрыгнул с крыши, развернулся, падая, и – вот придурок – показал большой палец.  
– Всё будет в порядке, зам-ком! – крикнул он.  
И вцепился в палец зубами.  
Пространство взорвалось клубами пара, волна горячего воздуха толкнула в грудь, заставив пошатнуться, прикрыть лицо рукой. А когда Хиджиката проморгался, Гинтоки уже не было. Гинтоки умер. Сдох. Впал в кому. А на его месте посреди улицы стоял гигант, огромный уродливый монстр с копной серебристых кудрей.  
– Сука, – сказал Хиджиката с ненавистью. – Убью.  
Монстр запрокинул голову к небу, разинул пасть и издал дикий ликующий вопль, от которого задребезжали стёкла в окрестных домах.  
Прооравшись, монстр развернулся и бросился навстречу подступающим гигантам. Те разразились ответным рёвом. Если так они приветствовали нового товарища, то зря – гигант с серебряными волосами подбежал к самому крупному экземпляру в первом ряду и, не сбавляя хода, врезал ему кулаком в живот. Другой рукой он схватил мелкого – всего лишь десятиметрового – гиганта за голову швырнул его в толпу и снова взревел. Герой хренов.  
– Тоши, – сказал Кондо-сан.  
Хиджиката нервно дёрнул плечом.  
– Это идиот с парфе вместо мозгов только на одно и годится – отвлекать внимание, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Не тратьте время зря.  
– Но Саката-сан, – Тэцуноске оглянулся на гиганта, который, врезавшись в толпу сородичей, раздавал удары направо и налево. – Как же он…  
Кондо-сан успел схватить его за шиворот и оттащить в сторону, а огромная ладонь впустую хлопнула по крыше. Гигант попытался достать ускользающую добычу, но Хиджиката с силой рубанул мечом ему по пальцам. Обрубки посыпались на крышу, брызгая кровью, а гигант с удивлением посмотрел на обезображенную руку. Больно ему явно не было.  
– Идите вперёд, – сказал Хиджиката. – Я присмотрю за придурком, а потом мы вас нагоним.  
Кондо-сан коротко хлопнул его по плечу и поспешил к краю крыши, таща за собой Тэцуноске.  
– Заместитель командующе… – успел крикнуть тот, прежде чем Кондо-сан столкнул его и прыгнул сам.  
Они пронеслись над перекрёстком, ушли вбок, обходя основную массу гигантов, и пропали из виду за крышами – монстры были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить на них внимание. Хиджиката не сомневался, что с этими двумя всё будет в порядке. А вот насчёт Гинтоки такой уверенности не было. 

«Способность Сакаты превращаться в гиганта – наш важнейший козырь в этой войне», – говорил Мацудайра. Потому он не только настоял, чтобы Гинтоки взяли в отряд, но и организовал эту экспедицию к стене Датэ, в надежде узнать секрет превращения людей в гигантов. Хиджикате всё это с самого начала казалось сомнительным.  
Да, Гинтоки мог превращаться в тридцатиметрового монстра, который как берсерк бросался на гигантов, убивая их безжалостно и эффективно. Вот только при этом он терял самого себя. Когда вокруг были гиганты, он думал только о том, чтобы убивать их, но в отсутствие главного врага легко переключался на людей. Он чуть не сожрал Кагуру и Шинпачи во время обороны Осаки, его можно было запустить в бой, но нельзя было остановить. Глядя на эту тварь, Хиджиката не мог признать, что это Гинтоки. Про себя он звал его «Широяша».  
Прямо сейчас дела у Широяши обстояли хреново. Считалось, что гиганты тупее животных, но им хватило ума скооперироваться. Мелкие повисли у Широяши на ногах, облепили, не давая двинуться, а те, что покрупнее, ухватили за руки. Широяша дёргался в их хватке, пытаясь сбросить с себя, но бесполезно. Похоже, ему требовалась помощь. «Потому что дебил», – подумал Хиджиката.  
Злости не хватало – Гинтоки опять послал в жопу командную работу и делал то, что ему вздумается, ни о чём не заботясь. Хиджиката представил, какую головомойку устроит ему, когда всё закончится, и немного успокоился. Если он хотел иметь возможность в будущем хорошенько отпинать придурка, сначала нужно было спасти его тупую башку.  
Перехватив меч поудобнее, Хиджиката выпустил трос и прыгнул. Воздух свистнул в ушах, и спина гиганта уже занёсшего лапищу, чтобы ударить Широяшу, в одно мгновение оказалась прямо перед ним. Хиджиката полоснул по незащищённой шее и пронёсся дальше, не задерживаясь. Приземлился на плечо гиганта, вцепившегося в руку Широяши, развернулся в движении, ударил мечом, спрыгнул, перецепился за край крыши и снова взмыл в воздух. Всё вместе не заняло и трёх минут.  
Двое гигантов упали, и Широяша воспользовался этим, чтобы стряхнуть с себя остальных, как медведь стряхивает собак, вцепившихся в его шкуру. Хиджиката встал на краю крыши с мечом наготове, но он справлялся и самостоятельно.  
Освободив руку, Широяша что есть силы ударил ближайшего гиганта в челюсть. Хруст сломанной кости был слышен даже там, где стоял Хиджиката. Гигант зашатался, а Широяша схватил его за голову уже обеими руками и просто свернул шею. Отшвырнув труп, он развернулся, давя ногами мелких гигантов, и, взревев, вцепился в нового противника.  
Убедившись, что его вмешательство не требуется, Хиджиката отошёл от края и огляделся по сторонам. Пока кое-кто развлекался, нужно было решить, что делать дальше. Они не могли остаться тут, уничтожая гигантов – Широяше просто не хватило бы сил справиться с ними со всеми. Нужно было как-то вытащить его из схватки.  
Выведя на экран браслета карту города, Хиджиката прикинул дальнейший маршрут. Теперь осталось только уговорить Широяшу двигаться в нужном направлении, и он знал всего один способ сделать это. 

Он оттолкнулся от крыши, прыгая почти наугад – в темноте проще всего было ориентироваться на белую гриву Широяши, и Хиджиката, не раздумывая, запустил трос в его сторону. Крюк зацепился за плечо, вонзившись в толстую кожу, и Хиджикату дёрнуло вперёд. Сжатый газ с гудением вырвался из баллонов, многочисленные ремни привычно врезались в тело, равномерно распределяя давление на мышцы, Хиджиката откинулся назад, позволяя силе инерции нести себя. Изобретение Гэнгая научило людей летать, – говорили романтики. Может и так, но для Хиджикаты гораздо важнее было то, что УПМ научило людей убивать гигантов.  
Он приземлился на плече Широяши, едва не сорвался, но успел схватиться за спутанные кудри.  
– Эй!  
Да, это был очень глупый и очень опасный способ, но ничего другого ему сейчас в голову не пришло.  
– Эй ты, пожиратель сахара!  
«И это говорит любитель собачьей еды», обычно отвечал Гинтоки. И улыбался насмешливо, но глаза под полуприкрытыми веками смотрели с теплотой. Широяша только хлопнул ладонью по плечу, словно пытаясь смахнуть надоедливую муху.  
Хиджиката увернулся, вскочив ему на кисть.  
– Смотри сюда!  
Он воткнул клинок в ладонь Широяши и тут же спрыгнул, молниеносно зацепившись за трубу соседнего дома. Широяша взревел и попытался схватить его. Вряд ли рана была для него больнее комариного укуса, но этого хватило, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Теперь оставалось вывести его за собой из города, и не сдохнуть при этом.  
Хиджиката пробежал по крыше, вспрыгнул на трубу, зацепился за водосток в доме через дорогу и перескочил на соседнюю улицу.  
– Эй, давай сюда!  
Широяша, недолго думая, ломанулся за ним, наткнулся на пятиэтажку, попытался перебраться через неё и снёс половину фасада. Обломки каменных плит разлетелись во все стороны, Хиджиката попятился и не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал движение сзади. Он метнулся в сторону, и кулак гиганта проломил дыру в крыше.  
Увидев врага, Широяша снова издал свой боевой клич и бросился в бой – два гиганта сшиблись прямо над головой Хиджикаты, кто-то задел трубу, свернув её, как спичку, он шарахнулся в сторону, споткнулся и упал ничком. Широяша схватил другого гиганта за волосы и приложил рожей об крышу. Кровля встала дыбом.  
Оставаться здесь было слишком опасно, бежать – некуда, и Хиджиката, быстро прикинув шансы, спрыгнул в пролом.

Дом оказался давно заброшенным и пустым – даже мебели не осталось. Видимо, жители успели эвакуироваться до нашествия. Хиджиката посмотрел вверх – крыша ходила ходуном, сверху сыпалась штукатурка, по потолку от пролома расползались глубокие трещины – и поспешил спуститься вниз.  
Входная дверь была заперта снаружи, и он пошёл по первому этажу, время от времени дёргая ставни на окнах. Вскоре ему повезло, ставни распахнулись внутрь, обдав его облаком пыли. Хиджиката закашлялся, жмурясь, а когда открыл глаза, увидел гиганта, заглядывавшего прямо в окно.  
Они уставились друг на друга с почти одинаковым изумлением – ну прямо сцена из комедийного аниме. Вот только Хиджикате сейчас было не до смеха. Немая сцена продлилась недолго: гигант ударил кулаком, пробив стену и выломав оконный проём, – обломки кирпича и осколки стекла брызнули во все стороны. Хиджиката упал на пол, прикрывая голову, откатился назад и… упёрся лопатками в стену. Гигант торжествующе взревел и потянулся за ним. Хиджикату спасли перекрытия – рука гиганта застряла в каркасе здания, и здоровенные пальцы только бессильно хватанули воздух в паре сантиметров от лица. Хиджиката выхватил меч, полоснул поперёк широкой ладони, заставив гиганта обиженно взвизгнуть, и бросился прочь.  
Пришлось снова подниматься на верхние этажи. Выбив дверь в одной из комнат, он подошёл к окну и осторожно выглянул, но гиганта не увидел. Тогда он огляделся, машинально щурясь.  
Не было ничего хуже ночных сражений. Ночью у гигантов появлялось ещё одно преимущество – они видели лучше людей и всегда безошибочно находили свою добычу в темноте.  
Хиджиката едва успел отшатнуться, когда огромный кулак врезался в стену над головой. Чёртова упрямая тварь легко его нашла. Нужно было выбираться на открытое пространство, пока его не замуровали здесь заживо.  
Гигант ударил снова, в стену рядом с окном, обрушивая перекрытия. Хиджиката бросился к другому окну и прыгнул головой вперёд, за секунду до того, как рухнул потолок. Один трос ушёл в пустоту, и он едва успел перехватиться другим за телевизионную антенну, торчащую над крышей дома напротив. Гигант попытался схватить его, но Хиджиката дёрнул рукой, барабаны внутри УПМ взвизгнули, молниеносно сворачивая трос, и его подбросило вверх. Он крутанулся, выхватывая меч, приземлился прямо на загривок бестолково топчущемуся гиганту и с наслаждением воткнул клинок ему в шею.  
– Как ты меня достал!  
Хиджиката перепрыгнул на крышу, а гигант упал навзничь – с ним было покончено. 

Переведя дух, он огляделся в поисках Широяши. Долго искать не пришлось: через две улицы от него собралась целая толпа гигантов.  
Хиджиката пробежал по коньку, перепрыгнул через улицу, вскочил на дымоход и постарался оценить обстановку. Луна уже была высоко, и в её свете он разглядел беспорядочное сплетение тел, в самом центре которого моталась белая грива. Широяша рычал, как зверь, и кидался на врагов, сворачивая шеи и отрывая головы. Тех, кто был ниже раза в два, он просто опрокидывал на землю. На глазах Хиджикаты он наступил пяткой на голову упавшего – раздался хруст, и череп лопнул, как гнилое яблоко.  
Но гигантов было слишком много, и на место каждого убитого проталкивалось двое живых и активных. Наверное, это были те, что двигались с другой стороны города. Отзвуки заварушки, которую устроил Широяша, донеслись и до них. Хиджиката от души выругался – стоило ненадолго отлучиться, как этот идиот нашёл новые проблемы на их задницы.  
Ясно было, что в одиночку Широяша не справится. Хиджиката взмахнул мечом, стряхивая кровь с лезвия, и бросился в бой.  
Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, но прыгать всё равно приходилось почти наугад, поэтому он избрал ориентиром гигантов. Мимо этих даже в темноте невозможно было промахнуться. Трос зацепился за кожу стоявшего спиной гиганта, тут же соскользнул, но Хиджиката уже запрыгнул ему на плечо и рубанул клинком. Гигант качнулся – мёртвый, но ещё не понимающий этого – а он уже перебрался на следующего. Гиганты стояли близко друг к другу, и Хиджиката перескакивал по их плечам, даже не используя газ. Он успел срубить семерых, запрыгнул на восьмого, полоснул мечом по шее, и тут здоровенный кулак впечатался в челюсть гиганта, опрокидывая его назад. Хиджикату смело в сторону, он упал на крышу, прокатился по ней, едва не свалился на землю, но в последний момент успел зацепиться тросом за водосток. Широяша тем временем схватил дохлого гиганта и от всей души приложил о мостовую.  
– Я с ним уже разобрался, придурок!  
Трос втянулся с глухим щелчком, Хиджиката быстро огляделся, выбрал направление и побежал вдоль края крыши. Перепрыгнул на соседнюю, а с неё – прямо на макушку какому-то низкорослому гиганту.  
Пока Широяша в дальнем конце улицы превращал гигантов в кровавое месиво, Хиджиката на этой стороне метался между ними, как оса с очень острым, смертоносным жалом. Со стороны могло показаться, что они работают вместе. Но это было не так.  
Хиджиката никогда не любил сражаться в паре с Гинтоки. Тот был превосходным бойцом: быстрым, сильным, выносливым – но напарник из него получился никудышный. Он забывал о том, что не один, пёр напролом, не считаясь с тактическими целями, слишком зарывался и стремился спасти всех. Хиджиката устраивал ему лекции о командной работе, материл и пинал – всё было без толку. Гинтоки как будто даже не допускал мысли, что кто-то может прийти ему на помощь. Герой-одиночка. Самоуверенный мудак.  
Гинтоки бесил Хиджикату, но Широяша… Широяшу он ненавидел, и ещё больше ненавидел сражаться рядом с ним. Эта тупая тварь ни черта не соображала, не чувствовала ничего, кроме жажды крови, и эту тварь, несмотря ни на что, нужно было защищать. Потому что где-то там, внутри этого отвратительного для любого человека тела всё ещё оставался Гинтоки.  
Убитый гигант зашатался, медленно заваливаясь вперёд. Хиджиката балансировал на его плече, выбирая новую цель, когда огромный даже по меркам своей расы монстр протянул к нему лапищу. Хиджиката воспользовался этим и, запрыгнув на его запястье, взбежал вверх по руке, как по мостку. И именно этот момент Широяша, успевший раскидать всех врагов в своей части улицы, выбрал для того, чтобы со всей дури врезаться в спину гиганта, заставив его зашататься и потерять равновесие.  
У Широяши не могло быть напарников.  
Гигант повалился вперёд, сшибая своим телом сородичей помельче, и Хиджиката спрыгнул, не глядя, просто чтобы не оказаться погребённым под его весом. Вот только на высоте сорока метров зацепиться ему было не за что.

Ветер свистел в ушах, желудок подступил к горлу – не теряя хладнокровия, Хиджиката выждал и выпустил оба троса, когда оказался на высоте домов. Первый трос ушёл в пустоту и бесполезно втянулся обратно, второй трос тоже рассёк лишь воздух. Хиджиката извернулся и запустил трос в другую сторону, но на пути оказался чёртов Широяша, который двигался слишком быстро, и трос даже не задел его.  
– Гинтоки! – в отчаянье крикнул Хиджиката.  
Это не был призыв о помощи, просто злой окрик, бесполезный в такой ситуации. Он тут же выбросил второй трос в надежде зацепиться за оконный проём, уже чувствуя, что не успевает. «До чего же глупая смерть», – успел подумать Хиджиката и упал… на что-то твёрдое, но не такое твёрдое как земля, на что-то тёплое, даже горячее – что-то живое.  
Хиджиката поспешно сел, опираясь на руки, и посмотрел вверх: Широяша держал его на ладони – успел подхватить в нескольких метрах от земли. Это было так странно, что Хиджиката замер, тупо глядя в склонённое над ним уродливое лицо. Широяша рассматривал его с чем-то похожим на удивление, как будто сам не мог понять – почему спас эту букашку.  
– Гинтоки, – севшим голосом позвал Хиджиката.  
Широяша моргнул.  
– Ты меня помнишь? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Трудно было поверить в это. Превращаясь в гиганта, Широяша даже себя не помнил, не то что других. Если бы кто-то и смог достучаться до него в такой момент, то Кагура с Шинпачи, но никак не Хиджиката. Они же даже не были друзьями, просто трахались иногда. Просто спорили, подначивали друг друга, выпивали вместе, спасали друг другу жизнь. Хиджиката никогда не думал, что для Гинтоки это много значит. Что это много значит для него самого. Но сейчас, глядя в знакомые, тёмно-красные, как запёкшаяся кровь, глаза, он понял, что ошибался.  
– Вспомни… – Хиджиката облизал губы, лихорадочно соображая, какое воспоминание может сработать, – парфе?  
В тусклых глазах Широяши блеснула искорка.  
– Сладкое, – с воодушевлением продолжил Хиджиката. – Ты любишь сладкое, а я люблю майонез, и ты зовёшь его собачьей едой, урод.  
Широяша свёл брови на переносице, и Хиджиката поспешил продолжить:  
– Но я тебя прощаю. Помнишь, как мы пили на спор? Под сакурой, в прошлом году, ну? Кондо-сан пытался танцевать танец живота, и Шимура чуть не убила его за это. Мы тогда взяли бутылку и ушли к реке. Помнишь, что было дальше?  
Сам он помнил слишком хорошо: пьяные вопли, доносящиеся издалека, словно из другой реальности, тихий плеск воды, розовые лепестки повсюду: на траве, под ладонями, в волосах.  
Широяша склонил голову к плечу, словно ожидая продолжения.  
– Ну же, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – «Гандам Зета», ты не мог забыть. Ты любишь звать меня замкомом, потому что меня это бесит… И ты, мазохист хренов, всё мечтаешь о кляпе и верёвках, но я не по этой части, чтоб ты знал.  
Глаза Широяши стали пустыми, и он стряхнул Хиджикату с ладони – небрежно, как отряхивают пыль.  
– Ах ты сволочь!..  
Падать было невысоко: Хиджиката успел сгруппироваться, ударился бедром и плечом, перекатился, кое-как встал и, прихрамывая, поспешил к ближайшему дому. Над его головой снова схватились гиганты – оставаться на улице было слишком опасно.  
Ввалившись в широкий пустой холл, он сполз по стене и первым делом ощупал места ушибов. К счастью, он ничего не сломал – рука, хоть и с неприятными ощущениями, но двигалась нормально, бедро болело сильнее, но тоже терпимо. Грёбаный Гинтоки! Может, что-то он и помнил, раз подхватил его, не дав разбиться насмерть, но вряд ли сам это осознавал.  
– Ну подожди, – бормотал Хиджиката, ковыляя вверх по лестнице, – выберемся отсюда, ты у меня попляшешь. Все встречные унитазы перемоешь, урод. Я тебе покажу, как ронять старшего по званию!  
Ему повезло найти лестницу, ведущую на крышу. Дом был десятиэтажный, и выбравшись наружу, Хиджиката смог в полной мере оценить масштабы той задницы, в которую попал.  
Город опустел – все гиганты собрались здесь, они толкались, напирали друг на друга, пытаясь добраться до Широяши, который приветствовал новых противников яростным рёвом и, кажется, хорошо проводил время. Хиджиката прикусил губу, прикидывая, что может сделать. Лезть в бой, чтобы помочь придурку, он больше не собирался – слишком велика была вероятность огрести от союзничка. Как вариант, он мог вырубить Широяшу, чтобы тот снова превратился в Гинтоки, но перспектива тащить бесчувственное тело через полгорода не вдохновляла. В конце концов Хиджиката решил, что будет наблюдать со стороны и вмешается только в том случае, если Широяше понадобится срочная помощь.  
О том, что можно просто обогнуть место драки и беспрепятственно выбраться из города, предоставив Гинтоки самому разгребать кашу, которую заварил, он даже не задумался.

Хиджиката запрыгнул на крышу и тут же отступил за широкую трубу, где его не могли увидеть с улицы. Кто-то мог подумать, что он прячется, и, собственно, так оно и было. Бой длился уже несколько часов, и ему, в отличие от Широяши, требовалась передышка.  
Привалившись к трубе, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, взъерошил мокрую от пота чёлку и посмотрел на экран браслета. Прогноз погоды, расписание дорам на выходные и даже собственные физические показатели его сейчас не волновали, а вот тревожно мигающая полоска в верхнем левом углу заставила выругаться. Газ был на исходе – а ведь он старался его экономить, не используя без нужды. Хиджиката прижался затылком к прохладному камню и посмотрел в небо: то ли он стал намного лучше видеть в темноте, то ли посветлело. Сколько же времени они здесь сражаются?  
За шумом крови в ушах он не сразу понял, что на улице стало слишком тихо.  
Немногочисленные гиганты разбредались в разные стороны, словно враз потеряв интерес к драке, а Широяша... с ним творилось что-то неладное. Он стоял, сгорбившись, низко опустив голову, и над всей поверхностью его тела поднимались клубы пара. Тяжело дыша, он сделал пару заплетающихся шагов, споткнулся и осел на землю. Его тело изменялось на глазах, оплывало, как воск, и словно истаивало. Широяша привалился к стене, и его плечо вмялось внутрь с отвратительным хлюпаньем, ноги подогнулись и как будто расплылись по мостовой – на глазах он превращался в бесформенную, исходящую паром массу.  
К тому времени, когда Хиджиката, истратив остатки газа, спрыгнул вниз, от Широяши осталась груда костей и кровоточащей плоти. А посреди этого месива лежал Гинтоки, бледный, полуодетый и едва живой. Хиджиката подобрался ближе, морщась от хлюпанья под сапогами, отпихнул с дороги огромную кость, ставшую мягкой, как желе, схватил Гинтоки под мышки и потащил. Желе мерзко чавкнуло, и Гинтоки вышел из него с неожиданной лёгкостью – Хиджиката едва не поскользнулся и не полетел вместе с ним в вонючую жижу.  
Гинтоки был жив, не ранен, но истощён – показатели жизнедеятельности на его браслете приближались к критической отметке. Взвалив его на плечи и мрачно чертыхаясь, Хиджиката побрёл вдоль улицы, пробуя ногой все попадающиеся на пути двери. Наконец ему повезло найти незапертый дом со ставнями на окнах. Ещё большим везением было то, что в квартирах оставалась мебель, – должно быть, жильцы бежали отсюда в спешке, взяв только самое необходимое.  
Стащив пыльное покрывало с дивана, Хиджиката уложил Гинтоки и отправился на кухню. Здесь он набрал воды в таз и разжился какой-то серой тряпкой, бывшей – как он надеялся – полотенцем. Обтёр Гинтоки, потом сам напился воды из-под крана – мутной и неприятной на вкус, а потом сел прямо на пол рядом с диваном и приготовился караулить, пока Гинтоки не очнётся.  
Разумеется, стоило расслабиться и почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, как он тут же заснул.

– Эй, спящая красавица, – пропел ласковый голос, – Хиджиката-кун, просыпайся.  
– Отстань, – буркнул Хиджиката, не открывая глаз, – у меня выходной.  
Над ухом рассмеялись.  
– Не бывает у тебя выходных, зам-ком.  
Ласковые нотки исчезли, сменившись издевкой, и Хиджиката наконец узнал голос Гинтоки. Тут же, словно по цепочке, вспомнилось всё: что случилось и где он находится –Хиджиката подскочил, хватаясь за меч.  
Гинтоки свешивался с дивана, разглядывая его с ухмылкой, полной самодовольства.  
– Ты спал, прижавшись щекой к моей руке, знаешь?  
– Враньё, – быстро сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул.  
– Жаль, у меня нет фотоаппарата. Но это было очень романтично, так романтично, прямо как в дораме.  
– Если я сейчас расквашу тебе нос, – спросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы, – это тоже будет романтично?  
– Нет, что ты. Это уже не дорама, а примитивный боевик. Такое никто не смотрит, имей в виду.  
Спорить с этим балаболом значило терять время. Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул и попытался встать, опираясь на диван. Все его ушибы тут же напомнили о себе, да так, что он невольно охнул.  
– Ты ранен? – Гинтоки обшарил его внимательным взглядом. При этом он состроил гримасу, которую можно было расшифровать и как «ну ты и лузер», и как «но мне всё равно».  
– Я не ранен, – сухо сказал Хиджиката. – Я ушибся. Потому что ты, грёбаный переросток, меня уронил.  
Гинтоки моргнул. Секунду он казался искренне удивлённым, но тут же прыснул со смеху.  
– Уронил? Я что, держал тебя на руках? Вот так? – он выставил перед собой согнутые руки, как герой с обложки дамского романа. – Эй, я ничего не помню, что за грязные штуки ты со мной проделывал? Только не говори, что пока я был не в себе, мы обвенчались в Вегасе – в нашей стране такие браки всё равно неза...  
Хиджиката наклонился и поцеловал его. Грубо и резко, вымещая злость, схватил за волосы, с силой дёрнул, заставляя откинуть голову, прижался губами к шее. Хотелось причинить ему боль, за всё: за дурацкий, никому не нужный героизм, за бессмысленный риск, за недоверие. Гинтоки не сопротивлялся, наоборот: обхватил за плечи, притягивая к себе и целуя в ответ. Хиджиката никогда не мог понять, как он это делает, но вся злость словно растворилась в горячем дыхании, в медленных, щекотных прикосновениях – исчезла без следа. Поцелуй из грубого стал тягучим, долгим, пальцы расслабились, осторожно лаская густые спутанные кудри. Невероятно, но даже после такой ночки от его волос всё ещё пахло чем-то сладким.  
– Ну ладно, – невнятно пробормотал Гинтоки, – я пока не буду оспаривать этот незаконный брак. Посмотрим, как ты будешь себя вес…  
Он заткнулся, когда Хиджиката снова поцеловал его – всё-таки, не считая кляпа, этот способ оставался самым надёжным.  
Сквозь щель в ставне пробился узкий, но яркий лучик солнца. Начинался новый день.


End file.
